


You're in the yard i light the fire

by Ethot



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Five is the king of mental breakdowns, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just like writing campfire stuff okay, I may or may not have based this on Venice Bitch Lana Del Rey, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, They're catching up with each other via campfire.., and honestly same, brain not working rn soz, he cries in this one by the way, jk I did it's such a beautiful song please listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethot/pseuds/Ethot
Summary: Five and the gang finally have enough free time to just...relax, and he finally decides to open up about his experience during the apocalypse. The siblings finally give Five the hug that he thought he didn't need but actually did.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	You're in the yard i light the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn't particular like directly inspired by Venice Bitch, just the overall vibe lmao

The past two weeks have been so hectic for the Hargreeves, and most especially for Five.

And when he thought that he had finally fixed the entire timeline and actually have a break; that thought was swiftly cut down by their new issue. Of course, they'd have another problem on their hands, typical. 

Reginald was fine with them staying in the mansion for a few weeks, until Five can figure out how to alternate the timeline, once again. Each sibling had to take jobs to pay for rent except for him, the Sparrow kids weren't very talkative and actively avoided them. 

They were mostly training outside, or out on missions so Five had the house to himself, and occasionally Klaus who ditched his job pretty much all the time.

Five just did some math, walked around, and did some math again. That cycle repeated for about a week up until one of the siblings proposed that they should have a day off from their responsibilities. 

"We should go see some movies!"

"Nah, shopping in the mall would be better, we need new clothes guys.."

"How about the park? That'd be a pretty nice place to go to."

They were now bickering about where to go and honestly, Five couldn't care about it. He was supposed to work now, a day off would just hinder the progress he was making. 

"Uh-- um, how about we go camping?" 

The siblings stopped arguing with each other and turned to Vanya, "I think it would be nice to go out somewhere quiet you, but if you guys don't want to, it's fine really."

There was a short pause until Klaus blurted out "Hey that's a pretty good idea Vanny! I'm with you, sis."

And one by one, they all started agreeing with her recommendation. Five was the only one who hadn't spoken the entire time, he felt Vanya glance over to him.

He sighed, there was no way he'd say no to her. 

"Sure, I don’t mind.”

And that was when they all had finally decided where to go, the day off was going to be in a day or so as they still had to prepare tents, food, and other related things. 

Allison and Vanya were assigned to buy the tents, they had tried looking for some in the attic but the Sparrow academy kids insisted that they didn't have one. Diego and Klaus were the ones getting food, and Luther was the one that was going to inform Reginald about their plans. 

Five once again didn't have anything significant to do, so he just shut himself off from the rest of the family for the time being.

And honestly, it made him feel lonely. but he would never say it out loud.

_____________

It was finally the day of the trip, everyone woke up decently early and all went to get breakfast at Griddy's. Reginald and the sparrows were the ones that used the dinner table and eating, the kitchen was pretty depressing. It relieved Five, at least he could get a decent cup of coffee.

The waitress was different now, the one that Hazel was so infatuated with, Agnes was it? Was gone, he didn't know how that was possible but didn't see the point of looking too much into it. 

He looked at his siblings, Five actually hadn’t communicated with them genuinely, other than snide remarks or bursts of anger. He wanted to talk to them but couldn’t get to do it, the apocalypse does that to you, he thought.

He felt like an outsider since Five didn't grow up with them up until their adulthood. But at least he's with them again, that's what mostly mattered. 

Five hadn't touched his food and was lost in thought, Klaus noticed and scooted closer to him. 

"So, little bro! Do you think you'll stay in that body forever? I've actually been really curious about it, you know?"

Five's daydreaming was finally over as he looked at his siblings

"Of course not, I can try to change the typo I made and go transfer myself via portal but that would be too time-consuming. It's also not really as important as getting out of here, It'll just be a hindrance. I need to put all of my attention to planning out our escape here. " 

Klaus shot him a concerned look "but we have all the time in the world right now, no apocalypse is gonna happen anytime soon bud."

Diego nodded "Yeah you should at least try to relax bro, you need it. Like, really need it--" as he was about to say something Allison cut him off 

"You look like shit, Five. Take a break." 

He scrunched up his face and got up

"No I don't, how about we drop this conversation and continue eating our food, hmm? We're out of coffee, I'm gonna get a refill. Don't cause a third apocalypse while I'm gone." Five left them off with a little bit of venom in his words, he didn't need them worrying about him right now.

Five walked to the counter he could distinctly hear his siblings chatter, he's not tired. He doesn't need a break, they're just too ignorant to see.

Five could feel Klaus' eyes right at his back, it's getting pretty annoying at this point. Five knows that he's just concerned but-- there's nothing to be concerned about.

And he mentally tells himself

'You're fine, nothing is wrong with you. They're just overreacting.'

But of course, he was lying to himself and everyone else.

The car ride was silent, it gave Five some time to think. As much as he wanted to try and relax a bit he told himself that he couldn't. 

'You have to find a way out of this timeline first, you don’t need to rest.'  
Their spot was 30 minutes away and Five contemplated taking a nap, but of course, he's Five.

Once the siblings were in the spot they all slowly got out one by one, it was about 4:30 PM now and the sun was setting. 

"Hey, Five pal, you alright there? You've been sitting in the car for the past two minutes." 

He glanced to the side, oh he was spacing out again, Five shook his head and said a soft 'yes' before getting out of the car.

Klaus walked right beside him and started talking "So, how're you holding up old man? Feeling ok?" 

"I've already told you this, I'm fine Klaus."

Five gave him an irritated look and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction. 

"Where-- where are you going?"

"Exploring, I'll come back in an hour."

And with that, he took off into the forest path. Not very sure where he's headed to but it just had to be somewhere far away from his siblings, or any forms of human life for the matter. This day off hasn't been turning out to be a fun experience for him so far, but he didn't expect any better, why should he be complaining?

Being in the presence of so many people was pretty overwhelming, 45 years of isolation does numbers on your mental state. The only coherent thought Five could think of doing right now was to isolate himself away from anyone, old habits really do die hard.

Yes, he interacted several times with his siblings but that was when there was an incoming apocalypse, this was different, there wasn't anything ending the world. 

He walked through the dirt path of the forest, this was pretty new scenery to him. Any form of nature in the apocalypse was mostly wiped out, only a few trees that were on fire, and he never left the city where his siblings died anyway, He'd feel way too guilty for leaving them.

The forest was meant to be a serene, peaceful place. It was just making him feel anxious, it was quiet, too quiet, just like the apocalypse. 

'Why don't you just try talking to them genuinely, Five?'

The pace of his walking quickened, the voice of Dolores at the back of his head was back again.

"No, I don't have anything to say to them, Dolores." 

'You do, I know that you're lonely Five. Don't be afraid to tell them how you feel, it's alright for you to be vulnerable someti--'

His chest felt heavy, his breathing was becoming erratic.

" **I'M FINE!** I'm doing just fine, I don't _need_ to tell them anything because I _don't_ have anything to tell them!"

Five felt something cold against his cheeks, he reached out to touch it.

'Please, Five, you need to let that thought go.'

"Let what go, Dolores?! As far as I know, they probably won't even give a shit about what I tell them! And I..."

He felt his cold tears on his face, there was so much of it. Now Five felt his legs shake, his entire body just wanted to collapse at this point. And Five did just that, there wasn't a point in trying to act tough now that he's alone. 

"And what I feel doesn't matter, it's something that I just have to deal with myself."

It was silent at first but then soft hics and sobs then slowly built up to crying, Jesus did he feel so weak right now. He hid his face on his knees and arms, this was the shittiest feeling ever.

_____________

Five's sobbing was loud, it made it hard to hear anything around him. He didn't notice the rustling leaves behind him and the tall figure that came out of it, the figure inched closer and closer.

"I knew you were acting weird, Five."

His eyes shot open as he turned behind him

"K-Klaus? Why are you-- Did you follow me here?"

He quickly tried to compose himself, ignoring the fact that tears are streaming down his face. 'They can't see me like this, they're going to worry.'

"Five."

He was lost in thought, everything was getting scrambled all over the place. God this was so fucking difficult.

Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, don't--

Five’s chest started to hurt, what the hell is he supposed to do in this situation? His thoughts were cut off by Klaus’ arms wrapping around him, what?  
“Hey, hey, hey… Calm down buddy, it’s alright. Let it all out, it’s fine.” What was he doing?

“Klaus, what are you--” Klaus looked back at him, he looked so...upset, why? Was it because of him? Did he fuck something up again, why...

“Five, don’t be afraid to cry, we’re here with you now. Didn’t we tell you that we have your back when you need us? So please, tell me what's wrong..” This, he didn’t know what was going on at the moment. But before he knew it he burst out tears and hugged Klaus as tightly as he could, this hurt.

“I’m just-- this-- it’s... It’s so fucking tiring. I just want this all to end, I underestimated the apocalypse and now it’s just… I can’t do it anymore.”

He felt Klaus rub circles on his back “That’s alright Five, you need a break… I know that we’re still not in the right timeline but at least nothings trying to end the world, just relax bud. Whatever you’re trying to conquer, we’re here for you.” 

“I can’t take a break, Klaus! What if something big happens? What if you guys die again? What the hell am I supposed to do?!” 

“Five! I told you already, we can help with whatever you’re trying to do. Just trust us, we’re here for you.”

He looked up at his brother, a slight smile creeping up against his face. Klaus was always such a gentle person, since they were kids it was always him who comforted each sibling. 

"you nutheads can't even understand my math, what makes you think that you can help me with my plans?" He jokingly said

There was a slight pause before Klaus erupted into a fit of laughter.

"We'll work it out together, Allison has at least two brain cells so she's our beacon of knowledge here." 

Five pulled away from the hug and sighed in relief "I…I really needed this Klaus, thanks."

"Anything for my precious Lil bro, want to go back now, or do you want to stay here for a bit and take in some air?"

"I'd like to stay here for a little more."

It had been about an hour and a half since Klaus and Five came back, the sun had already set, thankfully Klaus already told them that he and Five would take a while from their "little trip" 

The siblings noticed the soft smile on Five's face and walked up to both of them, "Hey guys! You're just right on time, the fire just got started up." Allison patted both of their shoulders.

Behind her appeared Vanya, "The food is almost done, we could've finished it earlier but Luther kind of... caused some minor inconveniences. Diego managed to help out though, didn't think he'd know how to cook so well."

Five smiled, Diego had always been a great cook since they were kids, Grace taught him a lot of it. Only he and Ben knew about it.

They both found out when they decided to sneak into the kitchen one night to get some cookies and caught Diego making pancakes, they practically forced him to make some for them, and really he couldn't say no.

It was the little things about his siblings that made Five adore them so much. How Luther, despite not being the sharpest tool in the shed, had always been so loyal and caring towards him. 

How passionate Allison was when they spoke about their interests in life, How perceptive and straight to the case Klaus was. And Vanya, she was his closest and greatest friend, he always reminisced about the days when they were kids and talked together hours on end about anything they could possibly think of.

Five would always remember how he, Vanya, and Ben loved to read together. Oh, how he longed for those peaceful quiet days.

_____________

They all huddled around the fire, Five was between Klaus and Vanya. Allison, Diego, and Luther were in front of them on the other side of the campfire.

It was pretty silent, they were eating food that Diego made. And to say the least, it was the tastiest shit Five has probably had in weeks, in years actually. He had never eaten anything other than some toasted bread and his daily cup of black coffee, during the apocalypse, he struggled to find any kind of food at all. So he just stuck to some cockroaches and rats, really whatever was fine with him. 

Diego's cooking made him feel something that he barely felt, it made him feel…Nostalgic for some reason, it reminded Five of Grace's cooking, her soup she would insist on giving him when he or any of the siblings were sick. And the eggs and bacon they had for breakfast each day until he ran away. 

"This is really good… Thanks for making this Diego." 

Five didn't realize that he spoke those exact words out loud but he remembered what Klaus told him during their walk back home, 'Don't hesitate to be honest with us, I swear that only good will come to you! Well-- unless it's an insult or something, that would probably piss someone off.' 

He heard Diego chuckle " That's a first coming from you, Didn't really think you were capable of giving out compliments! Thanks, Five." 

They all let out small chuckles, and after that, the peaceful silence was back again. Five thought to himself, 'try talking first, that's a good step forward.'

"So… How are your guys' jobs going so far?"

Each sibling lit up and Allison spoke up first " I'm doing pretty well, the kids at the kindergarten are so cute, and it pays decently." She looked at Luther as some sort of signal that it's his turn to talk and talk he did.

"Surprisingly the stand is a pretty alright job, I'm pretty sure some people got a little weirded out by me but most of the time it's fine. My boss is just on the angry asshole side, but I manage." 

And one by one they all spoke about their job experiences and how it was sometimes shitty but also, just calming.

Diego was a dishwasher at some diner, Klaus was a cashier at a convenience store in which he sometimes 'borrowed' a few bottles of booze. 

And Vanya tutored violin, and also some languages, primarily Russian. They all seemed so content with themselves, Five envied them so much.

"Now that you mention it, you couldn't have a job right, Five?" 

"My physical body is that of a thirteen-year-old boy, do you really want to make people think you're forcing me to do child labor?" 

Klaus grinned sheepishly "Well maybe you should've tried selling lemonade, or cookies. You could've gone door to door and pretend that you're in some youth group you know! You kind of give off those vibes."

"That's public humiliation, Klaus, I'd rather jump into a freezing lake thank you very much." He couldn't really help but smile at how genuinely happy he is right now. Five's heart felt warm and he's not even having a panic attack because of it.

"But… I really did want to be a vet's assistant or something similar. I guess it's sadly a little too late for that since I'm planning our getaway here instead.

"That's adorable Five, why a Vet though? Do you like animals?" 

He looked away a little flustered and grumbled "I guess... I like dogs.." 

He heard the loud aw's that everyone but him collectively made. 'Sometimes you shouldn't be too honest, Fuckin Klaus.' He thought.

Vanya put a hand on his shoulder and tilted her head slightly "Actually if it would make you feel any better, we can all go come with you to a shelter and buy a puppy just for you?" 

Huh? 

He turned to look at Vanya with shock in his eyes, is she joking or being serious? Wait no, Vanya barely joked about this stuff that isn't how she is.

"Wait Vanya, are you--- sure? Are you all sure? It's no big deal at all. A dog would slow down my work and--" Vanya hushed him, that's a first.

"No it won't I promise it'll help you, I know we haven't actually gotten the chance to hang out other than this time but trust me, you'll do fine with one." 

There was that word again, trust. Pretty hard word for him to get used to.

"Well, sure then. I wouldn't mind one I guess." 

As they went on talking for hours on end it came to him that he should take Klaus' very last piece of advice, 'tell us how you feel.'

Five sighed, looked down at his almost melted marshmallows, and spoke softly.

"I think I need to tell you guys something."

_____________

They all paused and looked at him

"What's up?" He didn't know who said that was he going to break down again?

Five felt his stomach ache a little, his eyes were glued to the ground. But a soft hand set itself onto his head, Klaus.

He felt a whisper saying 'you can do it champ.'

Then he sadly smiled, man he didn't know if he was 59 or 13 it really felt like he was going through an emotional phase right now. Puberty stuff, maybe.

"I just… want to be honest with all of you, the thing is." He sucked in a big breath, 'just let it all out, breathe.'

"I've been lying, I know that I said that I've been doing just fine for the couple of weeks we've been here but really, I-I'm not. I have no idea what to do and I don't even know how to properly deal with it, I just--- I guess I need your help." 

"But I get it if you don't want to I roped you all into this I shouldn't be asking for your help right now--" 

"No Five it's okay! We understand, and we're here to help. Look, we got on the wrong foot at Dallas, and Here last time but we want to just make it up to you. You tried to ask us for help and we ignored you, it was a pretty shit move so please if someone has to apologize it's gonna be all of us." Allison, he loved her so much.

Five felt tears slowly flow down his face again, but this time it was different. He was happy.

"Allison, thank you."

"H-hey Five come on d-don't cry on us here." Diego stood up and walked to his spot

"Five, it's not your fault, you were doing everything you could to save us and the earth. We owe you the world." Luther followed shortly, and then Allison.

Five's vision was getting really blurry, he tried wiping away the tears but couldn't, everyone was hugging him. He felt something entirely new now, he felt loved. 

His tears weren't stopping so he decided to just give up, Five chuckled and donned a happy yet melancholic face. He hugged them back, he really didn't know that he needed this amount of physical affection but he did.

It felt warm, cold too, and yet. Five felt at ease with the world.

"Thank you guys, I-I really appreciate it."

"We appreciate you so much too, Five."

And that hugged lasted for an eternity for five, which wasn't a problem in any way. It made all his anxieties and shit thoughts go away, he never felt so happy.

As his tears dried up a little Klaus patted his head softly.

"Your marshmallow is on fire Five, you sure you want to eat that thing?" A chuckle went out of the both of them, "Sure, unless you want it?" 

It was finally 12:00 AM the night sky was bright above them, the fire had already been put out a while ago and everyone was snuggled up in their tents, the usual pairs. Allison, Vanya. Luther, Diego. Which was also another surprise for Five lately, he always thought that they had a rivalry going on, guess they got that resolved. And finally him and Klaus.

The air was cold, and the stars illuminated through the tent covers, though he couldn't really see the stars properly it was enough to make Five feel comfortable. It had been a big while since he actually slept normally. usually, it was him passing out or drinking too much alcohol, which was both painful to wake up to. This one just felt homey, and serene.

He felt his eyes blink slower and slower, and one thought passed his mind. Five looked at Klaus who was half awake at the time, he was hesitating but ended up saying some words.

"Klaus?"

A grumble and Klaus turns towards him

"Yep? Watcha need little bro?"

"Do you think… That maybe Ben would be thanking me as well?"

Klaus smirked " What kind of question is that? Of course, he would. Ben is Ben and you guys were buddies when you were like, still in diapers! Ben had always talked about you Five, he cares for you so much." 

"Thank you, but… There's one more question I have to ask, 

Klaus was now turned to him and rested his hand on his pale cheeks "damn, shoot." 

"What would be a good name for a dog?"

"Ooh, you excited to get one?! I feel ya, but maybe change pets with alcohol. "

"How about Crawford?"

"Names too… person-ey .."

"Hmm, maybe Penny Thumb?"

Those words clicked Five and was lost in thought, "Maybe Crumb…."

"How about we combine it both together! ?"

"I like the sound of that, Does Pennycrumb sound good to you?" It made his heart flutter for a but.

He gave Klaus a sassy look and covered himself with his blanket. 

"That's Mr. Pennycrumb to all of you."

"Sure sure. whatever you say, boss."


End file.
